A Sisters Love
by ficwriter30
Summary: Paige is raised by Prue, Piper and Phoebe after their mom dies. Lots of family drama. I wrote this 10 years ago for my senior english class but don't know where to go next. These events are based on my life when I was younger and being raised by my older sisters. Ideas are appreciated. I adaed this earlier but broke it into chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It is life; an unwritten tragedy full of dashed hopes and dreams where love seems to exist only in times when it is convenient for people but it is my life all the same. Sitting on the roof watching the sun slowly set over the ocean always gives me a feeling of peace and the hope that someday things might be different. The laughter of children playing on the beach with their parents floods my mind with memories of my own family; memories of love and happiness but also memories that I wish could be forgotten forever. It is always peaceful up on the roof listening to the sound of the waves roll in on the beach below. This has always been my place; the one place where I can come to be alone when I needed to think about things or get away from my family and their nagging.

I grew up in a small town on the coast of New Hampshire. It was the kind of town where everyone knows everything about everyone. Growing up in a town like this made it almost impossible to get away with anything because you could bet that someone would call home before you got there and tell whoever was home what you were doing. The worst part being that everyone knew your family and everything about them. My best friend, Glenn, and I have lived next door to each other since we were in diapers. He and I did everything together, including spending an entire summer building a 3 story tree house in an old oak tree in the empty lot behind our houses with his dad when we were 10. We were always there for each other; I was there for him when his dad was killed in Iraq three years ago and he was there for me every time something happened with me and my sisters. We had made our relationship official over the summer, even with my sisters no dating rule. I could hear the familiar steps behind me as Glenn came to join me on the roof.

"Hey Shorty what happened to bring you up here this morning?" Glenn asked as he sat down next to me, kissing me on my cheek.

"You know that paper we have to write for English," I sighed pulling my long curly jet black hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah. The one we have to write on our family and our life so far. What about it?"

"Well what am I going to write? I have 3 moms and my life is nothing but drama. I have no clue how to write this paper and I am not up for having to present it in front of the class."

"Don't worry about it I am sure you will figure out what to write, and technically Prue is your only mom, Phoebe and Piper are just your sisters."

"True and most of the time they do act more like my sisters," I said smiling I always forgot that he knew more about my family than any of our friends and classmates did. "So I just need to remember the details and all the drama. Then write it all down and make it sound good."

"That's about it I think. That should get you a passing grade."

"God knows I better come home with a passing grade or Prue would freak."

"You have never brought home anything less than an A- Miss. 4.28 GPA as a freshman. You showoff," he laughed playfully pushing my shoulder.

"Hey! You're just as much of a showoff Mr. star athlete of every sport we play," I smiled pushing him over as I lay on his chest and kissed him. He was very muscular from all the days he spent working out with his dad and a second later I found myself on my back staring into his aqua blues eyes reminding me of the ocean.

"Yeah some star athlete who can't win a game of one-on-one against his girlfriend."

"Yeah but we always knew I was the better baller, but some day I might let you win," I replied as I ruffled his shaggy light brown hair. I was going to mention the slight height disadvantage seeing as how at 6'6" I was three inches taller than him, but decided against it.

"Someday," he sighed, "You ready to start your paper."

"Yep. Guess I better just start from the beginning," I sighed as together we stood and headed for my room. I was glad that Glenn had decided to help me; he always remembered the funniest parts of our lives. I sat at the old antique desk in my room; it was yet another hand me down from my sisters. I pulled out my notebook and flipping it open began to write. Soon my pen was dancing across the page recreating all those memories I had tried so hard to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_My name is Paige Lindsay Elizabeth Halliwell and I am 14 years old. I live with my 3 older sisters and their families in the old Victorian manor that we inherited from our grandmother. When my mother first found out she was pregnant with me my so-called father decided to run off and leave her and my three older half sisters with nothing. My mom's first husband took off with his blonde 20 something secretary a few months after my sister Phoebe was born and about 19 years later she remarried my dead beat man of a father. My sisters had always told me that he disappeared completely when my mom got pregnant with me and that my mother was a beautiful and caring person but that is something I never had the chance to experience. The day I was born was the day my mother died leaving me an orphan. She lived just long enough to give me a name but nothing more. My oldest sister Prudence was 24 years old and had just married her high school sweetheart Andy, plus on top of that she had just graduated from college and had gotten a job at Buckland's Auction House. When she went to court the judge told her that she either had to adopt me or I would be put in foster care and put up for adoption. If she gave up her rights she would not be allowed to see me again. Well, she and Andy adopted me and then they, along with my two other sisters, Piper and Phoebe, moved into our three story Victorian Manor that Prue had been given in my mother's will. Phoebe was finishing her last year at the police academy and Piper was finishing her last year of culinary school and had an internship at the best restaurant in town. _

_I was raised by my sisters and Andy until I was four, when my so called father showed back up and demanded custody of me; which he was given since he had never signed over his parental rights to my sister. I had no idea what was happening and had grown up thinking that Andy was my dad, which was shocking when it turned out he wasn't. The day he came and got me I clung to Prue and begged her not to let him take me away, but she just stood there doing nothing. Up to that point she had been my mother; the one who took care of me and raised me, she taught me to read, sang me to sleep every night, and comforted me when I was hurt or scared, and even when I was I trouble I knew she loved me. I didn't understand how she could just let him take me. It was at that point in time that I decided she had never loved me and I was just some orphan she had to take in._

_ The few years I spent with my so-called father I was invisible unless he was yelling at me because I said too much to adults. He spent most of his time high on whatever he could get his hands on: weed, meth, heroine, crack you name he did it. There was a constant parade of people coming in and out of the house. At night I would lay in my room, which consisted of some blankets and a pillow on the floor in a closet, and prayed that one day my sisters would come get me. I figured I would rather live with them and never really be loved than to live with him and never be seen. My so-called father got himself in a great deal of trouble with his dealers seeing as how he lost almost every job he had because he was high so much. I spent two years with my dad in a world where showers and clean clothes didn't exist and where food came from trash cans and the other kids' lunches at school. I had to move schools a few times to keep teachers from getting to close to the truth but it was hard to keep coming up with new stories to explain why I was so dirty and hungry. I had gotten in trouble a few times for stealing food but my so-called father would just yell at me for getting caught and lock me in the closet. Going to school was never fun, the other kids hated me and spent most of their time picking on me because I smelled and wore old dirty clothes. The only friend I had was Glenn, but he and I had been friends since we were two. When I started going back to my old school, Prue's daughter, my niece Melinda was in my class and was one of the kids who picked on me every day. She and I used to be really close but when I was taken away she grew to hate me for messing up her family and stealing her life. Glenn had stuck by me though and I had made him promise that he wouldn't tell my sisters about me. When I was taken away my sister's had no clue where I was, like they would have cared anyway, but one day things changed. It was late May and I was sitting in the corner at recess with Glenn when Melinda came over and gave me an invitation to her birthday party the following weekend. I was surprised that she had bothered to give me one when she hated me so much but then I remembered the new rule "if you give out invitations at school you have to give one to everyone in class". On Saturday I tried my best to clean up and look nice; I picked out my cleanest clothes and even those where stained beyond belief, then I took the bus to the closest stop, walked the remaining 6 blocks to the party and knocked on the door. Piper opened the door:_

_ "Oh my God, Paige, oh sweetheart," she gasped and turning yelled, "Prue…Pheebs come here quick."_

_ "What is it? What is going on?" Pheebs asked appearing in the door way. _

_ "Oh my goodness… Paige! You have gotten so big honey." She said pulling me into a hug._

_ "Thank you. These are my best and cleanest clothes. I'm sorry they are dirty I can go back home if you want."_

_ "No that's okay honey, you look very pretty, come in and see everyone," Piper said as she ushered me through the door just as Prue walked around the corner to see what all the commotion earlier was about. _

_ "What up Pipe…..Paige," she gasped my name as she laid eyes on me, "What are you doing here sweetheart? Did you run away?" she asked squatting down in front of me so she was looking me in the eyes and it was then that I noticed her eyes were my eyes. We both had our mother's vivid sea green eyes while my sisters had inherited the chocolate brown eyes of their father. Her eyes were soft with that worried mother look I had seen many times before. _

_ "No, I came to Mel's birthday party she gave me an invitation, but if you don't want me to stay I can go," I said turning around to walk back through the door, but her hand gently grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into her arms._

_ "No no baby this is your home and you're not going anywhere." Prue held me tightly as she hugged the breath out of me. I could hear her sniffing behind my ear. I hadn't had a shower in who knew how long and hadn't had my hair cut or brushed since I had left her arms two years ago. I knew she getting a good whiff of me and that couldn't smell too good. After what seemed like hours she released me from her vise grip and was once again looking into my eyes. She looked like she was trying to find all the answers she needed in my eyes. Her eyes were red and brimming with tears. _

"_Honey would you like to take a shower, wash your hair, and get in some clean clothes?"_

"_I would like that very much, but I don't know how to. I haven't had one since I got taken away. "_

_ "Baby you haven't had a shower in two years," Piper and Pheebs asked in surprise. _

_I looked at my feet and slowly shook my head back and forth. I knew at that point that I would be in trouble when I got home for saying too much. I tried my hardest to keep myself from crying; knowing what would happen when I got home, but the tears slowly began running down my cheeks and I finally broke down crying so hard I couldn't breathe. I was crying so hard that I couldn't see whose arms I was now being cradled in and I couldn't hear the voices over my loud sobs. A few minutes later Prue had set me down on the bathroom floor and turned on the water in the bathtub. She sat on the toilet and pulled me close to her so she could help me undress but I had already said too much and didn't want to get in trouble when I went home clean. I started to yell and pull away from her. _

"_Paige what's wrong honey?"_

"_I can't go home clean. He will be mad," I yelled trying to run for the door, but Pheebs had heard my yelling and cut me off at the door. _

"_Pheebs can you go call your friend and see what she can do to help us get this taken care of," Prue asked hoping that Pheebs would get the hint to call her best friend Jane, a social worker for the local CPS office. Prue walked up behind me and took hold of my hand and shutting the door lead me back toward the bathtub. I sat silently staring at the water while she washed my hair and gently ran a wash cloth over my body. It wasn't until Prue wrapped me in a towel that I saw the tears running down her cheeks. I didn't understand why she was crying she didn't care about me. She cradled me in her arms and helped me get dressed. She hadn't stopped crying; maybe I was wrong maybe she did care. Prue kissed me on the forehead and with that she took my hand and we walked down the stairs. That was the last time I saw my so-called father. So much has happened in the last few years. Living with my sisters has had its ups and it's down but mostly downs. _

I was brought out of my flashback by a knock on my door. I looked at Glenn and putting down my pen pointed toward the window. We both knew it would mean major trouble if he was caught in my room. My sisters liked him and all but there was also a no boys in your room rule and we were already breaking the no dating until 16 rule. Breaking both would have meant big trouble for me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Paige, honey breakfast is ready." Pheebs called from the hallway.

"Alright I'll be down in a few." I replied throwing my books in my backpack along with my clothes for basketball practice. I walked over and kissed Glenn just as he made his escape out my window.

"Hurry up you don't want to be late for school."

A few minutes later I was running down the stairs joining my sisters at the table. Piper set a plate down in front of me and instructed me to eat.

"Hey Prue, I know I broke curfew and all but my teachers wants me to help tutor kids after school. Is it okay if I tell them that I can," I asked with a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"What days and when is it?"

"It's every day after school from 3 to 6pm. Can I do it? And don't worry you won't have to pick me up I can ride the activity bus home."

"Yeah sure kiddo it's for a good cause but you better have your little butt home by 6:30 you are still grounded."

"Seriously, for how long?"

"Yes kiddo seriously, and consider yourself lucky because if you ever come home at 3am drunk again your butt will be so sore you won't be able to sit for a month. Which is how long you are grounded for by the way," Prue replied giving me her don't think I won't look.

"I already told you that I wasn't drinking. My friend was and I helped her get home from the party. I am sorry I didn't call but…"

"No buts young lady… and I really wish I could believe you baby but you don't have a great track record when it comes to telling the truth or staying out of trouble."

"Well I wonder who I inherited that from miss grounded almost all through high school for partying and who knows what else," I yelled as I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door to catch the bus. I knew my butt would be in trouble for that comment but I didn't care, it was her dang daughter I brought home drunk last night. Thinking over her words brought a smile to my face. For now everything was coming together and I figured I would never have to tell my sisters that I was really playing basketball and not tutoring. The first game wasn't for a month, which meant I would no longer be grounded, and all of the away games fell on my sisters date nights, which also meant that I would get home before they did. Things were going to work out just fine.

The bus ride to school took longer than normal and after our driver got lost we wound up getting to school 45 minutes late. Glenn and I walked into the office to get our late passes before heading off to our first period math class.

"So did you tell your sisters that you made varsity yet," Glenn asked.

"No. I was going to but Mel came in all excited about making the cheer team that I didn't have the chance."

"Seriously, babe you are the first freshman girl to make the varsity basketball team since Prue did when she was a freshman here. You gotta tell them."

"It's not that important. Besides they were so excited Melinda made the team I didn't want to take any of the glory away from her. Plus if they really cared they would have asked how tryouts went."

"Okay so if they don't know how are you going to get away with going to practice and games? They are bound to notice when you don't come home on time."

"They think I am tutoring kids after school. That should buy me enough time to come up with a better plan."

"You know sooner or later they will find out and you are going to be in some hot water. You know Prue hates when you lie to her more than anything. Remind me again why we break so many of her rules."

"Because it is fun to see just how mad she will get and how much we can get away with," I explained as we walked into our classroom taking our seats just before the bell rang.

The day had been going as well as any Monday could. That was until lunch rolled around and Melinda decided she wanted to open her mouth. Melinda and I have never really gotten along since I was taken to live with my jerk of a father. She was the popular cheerleader who was dating the star football player and I was the athletic tomboy who hung out with my small group of friends. Lately, I had started to look after Melinda since I always felt more like her sister since she was only 7 months younger than I was. Since we had started high school Melinda spent her weekends going to as many parties as possible and getting drunk with her boyfriend Derek. Whenever she got too drunk to find her own way home Derek would call me to come get her and I would drag her home. The only time Melinda and I saw each other during the day was at lunch since we didn't have any classes together. However, she would often take that 45 minutes to tease me about anything she could. Glenn and I along with our friends Ryan, Matt, Ty, Tia, Kelli, Fin, and Jace had just sat down with our food at our usual table when Melinda and her friends noticed me.

"Well if it isn't the orphan and her misfit friends," Melinda sneered kicking my backpack that had been resting against my chair.

"Yeah well I would rather be an orphan than have a face like yours," I replied sarcastically.

"Says the beyond ugly wanna-be boy who has no friends and has no clue what make-up is. You're a freaking disgrace to our family name."

"Just because I don't want to walk around looking like I should be working at night on a street corner doesn't mean I am any less of a girl. And besides when you come home knocked-up before we are 16 I think you will be more of a disgrace than I will," I countered trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh and I wonder what would happen if I let slip at dinner that you had a boyfriend." Melinda started to laugh. I stood and moved closer so that we were standing toe to toe. I towered over her by almost a foot which forced her to look up at me.

"I wouldn't say another word unless you want to find yourself kissing the floor," I whispered clenching my fists keeping myself from hitting her right then.

"Oh I am so scared you would never hit me. You wouldn't want to get into trouble for fighting or do I need to remind you of what happened last time you got in a fight. We were 12 I believe and if I remember correctly the comment made was 'next time you get into a fight you won't be sitting for a month.' Ring any bells," Melinda retorted testing my limits.

"Hey that's a great reminder I should put that in my essay. Thanks kiddo," I recalled and with that I brushed her off and pulled my notebook out of my backpack before I could forget. As I started writing Melinda gave me one last glare, snorted and stormed off her friends following her lead.

"That was sweet Pg," Ty chuckled.

"Yeah, way to tell her off."

" Yeah, yeah hold the compliments I gotta get this written before I forget," I sighed not hearing what was said next as I slipped back into my memory.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was sitting in the principal's office waiting for one of my sisters to come pick me up. I had just gotten into my third fight of the school year and was being suspended for 2 weeks. As I sat there waiting I hoped that Pheebs would be the one to come get me since she had to stay home with my nephew Wyatt, who had the flu. Pheebs and I were pretty close. She was a true older sister and often diffused my fights with Prue by putting herself in the middle. I think our relationships was better due to the fact that she was the youngest sister, before I came along and knew what my older sisters were like. There were times when Pheebs knew I did something that would get me in trouble but instead of telling Prue she told me it would be our secret. Maybe this could be one of those times and the more I though back on Prue's threat after my last fight the more I hoped it could be our secret. I heard the door open and smiled when Pheebs walked in but when I saw the look on her face my heart sank. She never looked at me like that and I couldn't stand to see her look so disappointed. I would have rather seen Prue walk through those doors that see the look on Pheebs's face. _

"_Paige Halliwell you have 5 seconds to get your little butt in my car," Pheebs stated sternly, "Go Now!"_

_I grabbed my backpack and ran to the car without looking back. I tried my hardest not to cry while I waited in the car but as soon as the door opened the tears began to fall. I hated crying, I never and I mean never cried, and I refused to let my sisters see me cry but there had been the few times like this that I couldn't hold them back any longer._

"_Paige what is wrong with you. You couldn't even make it to lunch before getting into a fight," Pheebs yelled slamming the car door shut without even looking at me._

"_I'm sorry Pheebs. I tried to walk away but…"_

"_There are no buts. How many times have we told you not to fight and to just walk away? This is the third fight you have gotten into this year and now you get to spend two weeks at home because you got suspended. Why do you have to fight all the time? I have never been so disappointed in you Paige."_

"_I didn't mean to Pheebs I swear. I did try to walk away but then she tackled me and started hitting me," I began to explain but all I could her were her words echoing in my head. She was disappointed in me so disappointed that she couldn't even look at me. I had disappointed her and the more I thought about it the harder I began to sob._

" _I…sorry…I-I-I….sorry….Phoebe," I sobbed barely able to breathe._

"_Sorry just doesn't cut it sometimes Kiddo. God how could you be so stupid," Pheebs signed hitting her hand on the steering wheel._

"_Can you at least look at me," I yelled hitting the window with my fist sobbing beyond control._

"_Honey you need to calm down or you are going to make yourself sick. We are almost home take deep breaths baby."_

" _C-c-can't….d-d-disa-apointed….you….bad…bad….p-person," I sobbed louder as we pulled into the driveway and Pheebs opened my door._

"_Come on little one let's get inside," Pheebs said softly as she put her hand on my shoulder._

" _No….so….s-stupid…stupid…stupid," I screamed hitting myself in the head with each word. Before I even knew what was happening Pheebs had grabbed my hands and pinned them down. The tighter her grip the harder I struggled. Pheebs pulled me into a bear hug squeezing my hand into my sides as I buried my face into her long brown hair. I sobbed into her neck as she rubbed her hand is circles on my back. _

"_Shhhh baby girl. Calm down sweet heart everything is going to be okay. I promise. Shhh. I am right here baby girl."_

"_I…okay….I w-won't hit no more. Can I g-go to b-bed now?"_

"_Sure baby but promise me you won't hit yourself again."_

"_I won't," I promised as Pheebs and I walked up the stairs to my room._

_I laid down on my bed and curled up with my stuffed turtle, Speedy, that I had slept with since I was 6. Prue had given it to me when I first came back to livee with them. She had to sleep with me every night for almost a week and hoped that the turtle would help me sleep at night without her. It was the one thing that always gave me comfort. Pheebs sat on the end on my bed and ran her fingers through my then shoulder length hair. _

_ "Pheebs," I chocked._

_ "Yeah baby?"_

_ "Do you hate me?"_

_ "No baby I could never hate you. I love you with all my heart."_

_ "Are you going to tell Prue."_

_ "What do you think?"_

_ "Please don't she will be mad," I sobbed as I started to cry again. _

_ "I am not going to tell her honey."_

_ "Really," I questioned half excited._

_ "Nope, but you are going to tell her," Pheebs added stressing the word you as she spoke._

_ "But I can't she's going to be mad at me. I already disappointed you I can't disappoint her too. P-Please don't m-make me tell her," I yelled sobbing harder with each word. _

_ "I am sorry baby but this is something that she needs to know. You made the decision to fight and you will need to act like the big girl I know you are and take the consequences," she replied now rubbing my back trying to comfort me. _

_I turned away from her and hugging Speedy tighter sobbed into my pillow until I fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later when the front door slammed. I knew that it had to be Prue since the school had probably called her first when I was in the office. I quietly opened my door and squeezing Speedy into my chest I sat down on the top step of the stairwell. From where I sat I could hear Pheebs and Prue talking in the kitchen and would be able to see what was going on._

"_Hey Prue busy day in the ER you look beat."_

" _I am there were tons of accidents today. On top of that I was stressed out all day after I got the phone call from the school. What the heck did she do this time?"_

"_I can't tell you that. However, she did get suspended for two weeks."_

"_Excuse me," Prue yelled, "you tell me she got suspended and you won't tell me why. What the hell is up with you!"_

"_Hey don't start yelling at me missy. I can't tell you because I told her she had to tell you when you got home," Pheebs yelled back._

"_Sorry Pheebs I didn't mean to yell at you."_

"_Your forgiven. She's upstairs in her room."_

"_Thanks," Prue replied as she walked toward the living room. It was at that point that Melinda came running into the house yelling for her mom._

"_Mommy guess what Paige got in a big fight at school today and she got suspended," she yelled joyfully as she hugged Prue._

"_Hey honey, I think auntie Pheebs has some cookies ready for you in the kitchen."_

_Melinda smiled and skipped into the kitchen looking for her treat. Prue looked up and glared at me from where she stood. I had only seen that look a few times before and I knew exactly what it meant and what was coming next. I turned and ran into my room knowing that Prue was already on her way up. I threw myself on my bed and pretended to be asleep. The door creaked open a few seconds later._

"_Paige Lindsay! Get up now I know you're not asleep I saw you run in here. You have to the count of 3 to get up," she warned her voice stern, " One…..Two…..Thr.."_

"_Okay I'm up," I yelled rolling out of bed and standing._

"_Would you like to tell me what happened today," Prue asked stepping closer her eyebrows raised. I couldn't tell is she was angry or worried._

"_No not really," I replied a little too sarcastically. _

"_Excuse me."_

"_You already know why do I have to tell you," I yelled back as I felt the tears run down my cheeks, "Melinda already tattled. Can't you just punish me already?"_

"_No I want you to tell me what happened and I want the truth young lady."_

"_Fine," I yelled moving closer to the wall, "This girl was c-calling me names and she pushed me. We got into a f-fight and I had to go to the office."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_Y-yes," I answered my eyes to blurry to see her face and my chest heaving from my sobbing, "When I-I got… home I got upset c-cause…. I had dis-a-pointed you and P-Pheebs and I started h-hitting myself for being s-s-stupid." _

_I fell to the floor sobbing harder than before. Prue scooped me up off the floor and sat on my bed rocking me. She was the only one of my sisters who was able to still pick me up. She held me close to her chest. _

"_It's okay baby girl. I need you to calm down and take deep breaths."_

"_I'm s-sorry Prue. I didn't m-mean to disappoint you a-again."_

"_We will take about it when you calm down honey," she whispered in my ear. She tucked the stray strands of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. _

"_Prue," I sighed looking her in the eyes, "I am ready to take on the consequences for my actions from today. I really am sorry for my behavior."_

"_I know that you are sorry for what you did. When I see you so worked up and crying I know that you are truly sorry. However, there will be consequences and I am glad that you are will to take them on instead of run away from them. Ready?"_

"_Yes Ma'am," I replied climbing off her lap._

Suddenly I felt someone tapping me on the arm. I turned around and realized that the bell must have rung because everyone was leaving the cafeteria. Glenn tapped me on the shoulder again and I threw my backpack over my shoulder. Together we walked across the court yard to our next class. When our last class had finished for the day Glenn, Ty, Fin, Tia and I walked over to the locker rooms to get ready for practice. Tia, Finn and I decided to walk the back way to the girls locker room so we could avoid running into the cheerleaders. If Melinda saw my in the locker room my cover would be blown and after our lovely encounter in the cafeteria I didn't want to deal with a possible fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed and my cover was working out perfectly. Our first home game was only a day away and I started to get nervous about my family finding out. Our coach had just told us that the cheer team was not going to be at our games which gave me some relief, now that there was no chance of Melinda seeing me play. Everything was working out great.

"Sorry we're late mom the activity bus got stuck behind an accident," Melinda explained as we walked in the kitchen. Everyone was already sitting down to dinner.

"It's okay girls. Have a seat and dish yourself up some spaghetti."

"Wait who cooked tonight," I asked sarcastically.

"I did Kiddo," Piper replied with a chuckle, "so don't worry it's edible unlike when Prue cooks."

"Hey my cooking is not that bad," Prue stated defensively which just made everyone at the table laugh. We all knew if Prue cooked you didn't eat or you ate at your own risk.

"That's what you think," I added sarcastically.

"So what time are you guys going to start cheering tomorrow night," Prue asked Melinda at dinner.

"Not until the boys game at 7 because the girls said they didn't want us to cheer at their game but I think coach might have us cheer for their game too so maybe 5."

"Well we will make sure we are there to see you cheer at 7."

" Prue, I might be late tomorrow night cause this kid I'm working with has a test that I am going to help him study for. Is that okay," I asked scrapping the last of my pasta into a pile and shoving it in my mouth. Thank goodness they weren't coming at 5 just in case Melinda cheered at our game; my cover would go up in flames. I did however realize I might just have to make a deal with the devil if she did cheer at our game. If she didn't rat me out I wouldn't tell Prue I was bringing her home drunk almost every weekend.

"Well I guess that's okay since you're helping him study but as soon as you're done I want you to meet us at the game."

"But I'm not grounded anymore. It's been a month."

"Yes I know that but you can still meet us at the game and support Melinda and you won't mope they entire time either kiddo."

"Yeah since you didn't make the team loser," Melinda sneered sarcastically. Prue reached over and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Knock it off. You can apologize and spend the rest of the night in your room. Paige not a word from you either. Be nice or don't say anything. Got it!"

I nodded my head to show that I understood and picking up my plate I stood and walked into the kitchen to put it in the dishwasher. Melinda followed me mumbling something under her breath and throwing her dishes in the sink stomped up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her. I couldn't help but laugh, she had always been dramatic and being a cheerleader fit her attitude perfectly, just like being a tomboy athlete fit me.

The next day seemed to fly by and the next thing I knew I was in the locker room getting dressed for the game. Everything was going as planned but as I put on my jersey I started to feel like something was missing. I looked down at the number on my jersey and thought back to why I had chosen it when we received them at our first practice. When Prue played basketball in high school she had worn this jersey, maybe not the same one, and in her four years she had never worn another number. I wanted to wear it with pride like she had all those years ago and maybe she could be proud of me for once. I traced my finger over the 30 wishing that she could be here to see me. I finished donning my uniform and tying my kicks walked through the old oak doors that led to the gym. I took my position in line and ball in hand ran on to the court beginning the team warm-up. I shed my warm-up and as co-captain walked with my teammate to half court, exchanging handshakes with the refs and other team captains. As the game was about to begin I thought everything was perfect but just before I took my position for the jump ball I scanned the crowed to find my sisters staring back at me, the look of Prue's death stare saying it all. I hadn't seen Prue give me that look since I tried to run away 5 years ago and that hadn't ended well….I hadn't been able to sit for hours. Part of me was glad that she was here, and that she could see me play, but the other part of me dreaded seeing her. She had been mad at me before but that look sent shivers down my spine just as the whistle blew.

I let the front door letting slam behind me ignoring the toys scattered on the floor. I was in a hurry trying desperately to reach the safety of my room before they got home. 'They weren't supposed to be at the game. Everything is ruined and my life is over,' I thought to myself. 'How could this be happening again? Less than five years ago my life had come to a crashing halt and now it was happening again.' They knew. They knew everything.

"Paige Lindsay Elizabeth Halliwell! Get your butt back down here now," I heard Prue yell from the foot of the stairs. Taking my hand off the door handle like it was burning to the touch I turned to face the hallway. Walking back to the stairs I saw them standing like a triangle with Prue taking the point like she was once again showing her power as the oldest. I made sure to keep enough space between me and Prue for a quick getaway if needed, but my foot slipped on the step bringing me closer than I wished.

"Paige why is it that whenever there is trouble your never far behind," Prue boomed hands flying through the air like fighter planes, "I can't believe you have been lying to us for the last month! For the last five years you have been nothing but trouble. What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! It's not my fault the three of you are so wrapped up in your own damn families that you don't give a shit about me or what I do! How can you talk to someone who doesn't give a shit about you anyway? No one in this damn house cares about me and why should they I am nothing but the problem child that you had to take in," I yelled clenching my fists so tight that my fingernails cut into my palm and my face contorted with anger I stared at them, waiting.

"We do care and you need to watch your language young lady," Prue yelled.

"Screw you and screw this damn family. You do give a shit about me," I screamed back just as Prue's hand came swinging full force landing with a loud slap on my cheek which instantly exploded with pain. Feeling my cheek, now red hot from my sister's hand, I raised my head to see the matching stunned looks on the faces of my three sisters. My eyes began welling with tears but I wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing me cry.

"No you don't! I was so excited the day I found out I made varsity as a freshman, just like you did, and I came running home to tell you. But you were to damn busy celebrating the fact that Melinda made the cheer squad that you didn't give a shit about what I had to say. You knew I was going to tryouts and you didn't even think to ask if I made the team on not. You just assumed that I sucked and didn't make it. You guys don't care about me your too busy with your own families. I'm sorry mom died and you guys got stuck with me and that you couldn't put me up for adoption like you wanted too. I'm sorry that I ruined your lives," I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and they began to stream down my face mixing with the salty residue my sweat had left behind.

"What are you talking about? We never wanted to put you up for adoption. How could you think that?" Pheebs asked placing her hand around me.

"Don't lie! Melinda showed me the papers saying you were giving up custody so I could be adopted five years ago that's why I ran away. I knew you guys didn't care about me it was just like when you didn't want to keep me when that jerk wad came to get me when I was 4," I yelled back as I turned and ran up the stairs into my room. I slammed the door behind me and wished that there was a lock to keep them out. I threw myself onto my bed covering my face with my pillow and listened for them to come. I heard the door slowly creak open as Prue walked into my room.

"Go away and leave me alone," I yelled.

She walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge rubbing her hand over my back to let me know she was there to comfort me. The fight was over….for now. Even though I was still mad at her a part of me was waiting for her comfort, letting me know everything was okay again. I could hear a slight sniffling behind me and I turned to face my sister her eyes swollen and red from crying. Seeing her face and the caring worried look she had made me start crying harder than before, how could she look like she loved me so much when I knew she had never loved me? Prue pulled me into her arms, embracing me as only a mother could. I tried to push away; I was still so angry with her, but Prue just pulled me closer and tightened her embrace allowing me to punch her chest as hard as I could. I finally gave in allowing my face to become hidden in my sister's chest. I cried into her shoulder as she gently stroked my head running her fingers through my hair swaying slowly side to side, rocking me just as she had every time I needed her comfort.

"Baby, I want you to listen closely to what I am about to say," she sniffed, " Those papers are the ones that Piper and Phoebe signed giving up custody so that Andy and I could adopt you. We legally adopted you when you were just a few months old, but because we were all given custody of you they had to sign over their rights in order for us to adopt you. Missy Paige, honey, I am so sorry baby girl. I never knew you felt this way. I have loved you since they day you were born and it's my fault for letting you think I didn't. You didn't ruin our lives you made us what we are. After mom died it tore our family apart but you and your little smile and contagious laugh brought us back together. You made us a family again baby girl. We love you so much. I am so sorry baby." Slowly Prue pulled my bent legs over her lap holding me closer than she had in a long time.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't….think…you…cared," I sobbed, my face still hidden, "I …thought ...you …didn't…l-l-love …me.. …all… .my …fault… I'm… so… sorry… I… just…want… my…s-s-sisters…back," I sobbed snuggling deeper into her chest. Gently kissing me on the forehead and letting her lips linger for a moment Prue began to cry herself. Piper and Phoebe joined us on my bed and wrapped their arms around us sitting in a silence only interrupted by mine and Prues sobs.

"Paige you have never been my sister. You have always been and always will be my daughter and my baby girl. You have Piper, Phoebe and even Melinda to be your sisters."

"You sure do honey and you always will. We love you and we want you to come and talk to us whenever you need to. You're our baby sister and that will never change," Piper said rubbing my back.

"We love you little one and we will always be here for you," Pheebs added rubbing my shoulder, "You know that don't you kiddo?"

"Guys I think she's asleep," Prue said trying to shift my head so she could see it. I moaned as she moved not quite asleep. She slowly started rocking my again as Pheebs ran her fingers softly through my hair.

"It is amazing how she can look so angry one minute and be so cute and innocent when she sleeps," Piper said laughing. "Hey you guys remember that one time she was running through the house looking for Prue yelling "Mommy Mommy, no let her pank me" after she had gotten into my makeup. She had lipstick and foundation everywhere and came to hide behind you." I laid in Prue's arms trying my hardest not to laugh at the story Piper was telling. I laid as still as I could to listen to the rest of the story not wanting to fall asleep yet.

"Yeah I do," Prue chuckled, I could feel her chest move as she laughed, "She came running into my bathroom and climbed into my arms saying "Save me Mommy. Pipur mad at me," and in you come mad as can be with a wooden spoon in your hand. You were ready to kill her for wasting all of you newly purchased makeup."

"Yeah and of course you protected her from me. She couldn't stop laughing when you grabbed the spoon out of my hand and started smacking me with it as I ran away yelling about how it was so unfair."

"That was funny. She didn't laugh for long though I took care of business for you," Prue said her voice breaking as she started to cry. I could feel her tear drops as they landed on my forehead. How could such a funny story make her so sad?

"What's wrong honey?"

"I am such a horrible sister and mother," Prue sobbed through her tears.

"No you're not Prue," Pipe stated, "you are a great sister and a wonderful mother."

"How can you say that? How can it go from her calling me mommy and loving me to her all of the sudden acting like she hates me? She hasn't called me mommy in 5 years. How is that possible unless it is something I did," she sobbed. I knew she was right I hadn't called her mom since Melinda had shown me the adoption papers. I hadn't realized that it had made her feel so bad and now I felt like crying. She was the only mother I had ever know and I loved her but the question was did she love me? Now I knew that she loved me more that I had known. I would get my payback on Melinda later but for now I was at home in my mom's arms.

"Prue do you remember that book we had to read to her every night until she was 9," Pheebs asked.

"I'll Love You Forever, she loved that book and she was the only one I ever read it too," Prue replied her voice cracking as she began crying again.

"She would only let you read it to her, Pheebs and I weren't allowed to even look at it," Piper giggled at the memory.

"That's because we sang it with each other. I would sing it and put in her name and then she would sing it putting mommy in. Then I sang it to her as I rocked her to sleep," she explained clearing her throat as she started to rock me again and began softly singing, "I'll love you for always, I'll love you forever, as long as I'm living my Paigey you'll be. I'll love you for always, I'll love you forever, as long as I'm living my...my," Prue's chest began shaking and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to let her know that I loved her. Snuggling closer to her I finish our song "mommy you'll be." Prue shifted looking at my face and smiled.

"Good night sweet angle," she whispered kissing my forehead, and with that I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning when I woke up I noticed that I was now in my pajamas. I jumped up and started to frantically look for my jersey and shoes. I searched every part of my room but it was nowhere to be found. I went down the hallway checking everyone's room; first Mel's, then Wyatt, Henry and Chris's, then Patty, Penny, and Sophia, next Cooper, Luke, and Jake's, finally I check each of my sisters rooms but it was nowhere to be found. I grabbed my backpack hoping my practice jersey was still in it but all I found were my books and homework. I looked at the clock and realized I only had 45 minutes to get to school for our Saturday practice. I ran back to my room and grabbed a pair of shorts, a tank top, and my shoes and threw my hair back into its normal ponytail as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead. How are you this morning?" Piper asked as I took a seat at the table.

"Well I have a headache, I can't find my game jersey or my practice jersey, and I have to be at practice in 40 minutes. That is if I'm still allowed to be on the team," I replied looking up at Piper.

"That, Missy Paige, is up to Prue and you know once she makes up her mind there is no changing in."

"So I take it she already told you and Pheebs that I wasn't playing anymore?" I asked but Piper just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her cookies.

"Guess I screwed up yet again. I'll never make you guys proud will I."

"Whoa hold it just a second. What makes you think we aren't proud of you," Phoebe asked as she walked in the kitchen behind me.

"I don't know. It just seems that I am always messing up or getting in trouble. You guys don't trust me, you think I drink, and it just seems that no matter what I do its never good enough."

"That is not true. We are so proud of you. You have amazing grades and yes you do get in trouble sometimes but it's nothing compared to what we got in trouble for when we were younger. Plus you think that if we didn't trust you that we would let you go and do as long as your home by curfew. You are an amazing young lady and we are proud of you for so many things," Phoebe explained turning me so I was looking her in the eyes.

"So where is Prue I have 30 minutes to get to practice and I need to know if I'm going to practice or going to turn in my uniform." I could see my sisters exchange looks over my head and they obviously knew something they didn't want me to know.

"Ummm….I think she went to the store. She should be back soon." Piper finally answered but I could tell by her voice that something was up.

"Guess I better call her then," I signed as I reached for phone.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey I have Saturday practice in 20 minutes and was wondering if I was going to practice to practice or to turn my jersey and stuff in to coach?"

"Well I'm sorry to say it but I think you are going to practice to turn your stuff in."

" Okayyy but I can't find any on my jerseys. Do you know where they are?"

" Ummm…." Prue hesitated her voice echoing making her sound like she was somewhere close, "I think that all your stuff is right here."

I looked up a Piper and Phoebe who at this point had huge smiles on their faces. Piper pointed to the doorway behind me and Phoebe nodded. I spun my chair around to find Prue standing in the doorway holding a brand new blue and black Nike duffle bag, a brand new pair of blue and white basketball shoes, and my jerseys. I couldn't believe it, this had to mean that she had decided to let me continue playing. I dropped the phone on the counter and running over to her I hugged her almost knocking her over.

"Thank you thank you thank you" I shrieked.

"Can't breathe Paige and I am about to fall over."

"Sorry," I said stepping back, "I was just so excited. Does this mean that you are going to let me keep playing basketball?"

"Yes because when I saw you playing I saw the look on your face and how happy you were. I know how much you love to play and you are an amazing player. I can't take that away from you and I am so proud of you for making the varsity team. I am also honored that you would decide to wear my number. Now you need to get to practice, Phoebe said she would drop you off on her way to work."

"Thank you so much but now I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Who's the better baller me or you?"

"Knock it off and get to practice," she laughed as she pushed me out the door and smacking my butt as I walked by her, "Oh and by the way you are grounded for 2 weeks for lying to us."

"Yeah Yeah I figured as much," I said sarcastically as I shut the door behind me

"Watch it missy," Phoebe smirked as she playfully hit me in the arm, "she could suddenly change her mind."

"That's true. Thanks for convincing her to let me play Pheebs."

"I had nothing to do with it and neither did Piper. Prue made that choice all on her own little one no convincing needed."

"Really?"

"Yep. She was really proud of you for making the team and was amazed at how well you play. She really loves you kid."

"Yeah I know. Hey Pheebs hold on a sec," I replied as I slid out of the car and ran back in the house.

"Hey Paige what did you forget honey," Prue asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Nothing," I said as I walked over to her and hugged her. "I just wanted to say thank you again. You're the best mom ever. I better get to practice," I said turning toward the door, "I love you mom."

"Paige," Prue called grabbing my shoulder and turning me to face her. I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know I have been a real pain in the butt the last 5 years and I am really sorry for that. I love you very much and you are and always will be my mom."

"Thank you baby girl," she cried pulling me into a hug, "that means a lot. It is really good to hear you call me mom again. Now get to practice and remember play hard, play smart, and play with all your heart."

"I will I promise," I smiled as I turned and walked back out the door and jumped in Phoebes car.


	7. Chapter 7

That night I was sitting at my desk finishing my homework. Yes, I was spending my Saturday night doing homework, mainly because Glenn had a family thing to do and we planned to spend Sunday together. My English essay is due in a few weeks and I still had to get at least 10 more pages written by then. After finishing my algebra and biology homework I pulled my notebook in front of me and began filling in what happened after I started living with my sisters again.

_In the two years that I had lived with my sorry excuse of a father a lot had happened with my sisters. Piper, who had married Leo when I was 2, was pregnant with her second son Chris and had a 3 year old son Wyatt. Phoebe had just gotten married to her boyfriend Cole, who was a lawyer that she has worked with on a few cases, and was pregnant with her first son Henry. By this time I guess you could say the manor was getting a little full. My sisters and brother-in-laws were occupying the three downstairs bedrooms, leaving the four bedrooms upstairs and the attic bedroom for us kids. In the following years we added 7 more children to the family. Prue had given birth to Luke and Jake, Piper had Camdyn and Sophia, and Phoebe had Cooper, and twins Patty and Penny, which makes for a full house. Things got busy and I decided to move to the attic bedroom while the others spilt the 4 remaining rooms. Melinda being the oldest, after me that is, had a room all to herself. Wyatt, Luke and Henry now share a room. Then there are the three little girls, Patty, Penny, Camdyn and Sophia sharing a room and finally the other boys Chris, Jake, and Cooper. Things around the house got very busy very quickly. Balancing work schedules, school, sports, PTA, day care, sick kids, and everything else proved simple for my sisters. _

My cell phone started to ring and looking at the caller id I grabbed my jacket knowing that soon I would be sneaking out my window.

"Hey Derek what happened this time?"

"Hey Paige. Look ummm…Mel is pretty drunk and she won't listen to me. Can you come get her and make sure she gets home?"

"Yeah no problem Derek, text me the address and I'll call when I get there," I sighed and putting my phone in my pocket I reached out my window, grabbed the old oak tree branch and started my climb down the tree. I walked the 8 block to the park where Derek told me to meet him so he could at least get Mel away from the alcohol. As I reached the park I could see Melinda puking into the bushes while Derek held her hair back.

"Hey Paige, good to finally see you, she's all yours."

"Yeah thanks, so how's our little drunk doing tonight?"

"Let's just say that she probably finished off a keg by herself. Paige I just don't know how much longer I can handle this. You know I don't drink and it's hard when your girlfriend practically lives off the stuff. Well I'll see you later thanks for taking her home."

"I know how it is Derek. Thanks for taking care of her and everything. Plus, I can guarantee you that I will be the one getting yelled at," I scoffed as I grabbed my now passed out niece and stretching her across my shoulders I started walking the 8 blocks back home. When we reached the house I took off my long sleeve shirt and tied Melinda's hands together so that I could put her arms around my neck leaving my arms free to climb back up the tree. I managed yet again to get Melinda to her bed without being seen or heard by one of my sisters and with that went back to my own room and collapsed on my bed. A minute later there was a knock on my door as it squeaked open, and I instantly pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up baby girl, I know you're not asleep," Piper whispered as she sat down next to me.

"How did you know Pipe?"

"I was up working on the catering menu for a wedding and when I came up to check on everyone I saw your light on. Want to guess what I found when I went to turn it off," she questioned and I just shook my head, "An empty bed. I was just about to wake up Prue and Phoebe when I heard doors closing so I figured I would give you a chance to explain where you were?"

She sat their staring and me while I avoided her eyes. I was it deep now I had to come up with something quick. The hard part was that it was Piper I would be lying to. She is the one person that I have never been able to lie to. Whenever I would try she would give me that look of hers and I would crumble. It didn't take my sister long to figure it out and whenever they wanted to know what was going on they sent in Piper. If I was going to pull off a lie right now I couldn't look at her.

"I left my blanket on the roof this morning and had to go get it," I replied quickly almost to quickly. Piper reached over and grabbed my chin moving my head so that I was now facing her. She had that look on her face and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away. She knew I was lying, I knew she knew I was lying, and I knew I would crumble soon.

"I know when you're lying to me sweetheart. Tell me what's really going on honey."

"I can't its not my secret to tell and I promised I wouldn't say anything. I want to tell you I do because I hate getting it trouble for helping and things are just getting worse but I can't. I just can't."

"Honey you need to tell me what is going on so that I can help," she said as she brought my eyes to meet hers and that was it I was about to crumble.

"My friend spends every Friday and Saturday night at parties. She drinks a lot, to the point where she passes out and can't remember anything. People call me to come get her and take her home when she is drunk or passed out. I sneak out to take her home and then come right back home. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone and you know that I never break a promise."

"Paige I know you made a promise but you really need to tell her parents or the school counselor or somebody because drinking that much is extremely dangerous. It's late and you need to get to bed. We will talk about this later but if you care about your friend you will tell someone so she can get help."

I stared at my door after Piper shut it behind her. She wasn't going to let this go. I am in deep now even though Mel wasn't conscious when I made my promise but I had promised her all the same and I couldn't, no I wouldn't, break my promise.


End file.
